


Love Everything You Do

by hinatasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But It's A Little Injury, Fluff, Injury, Inspired By Melanie Martinez's Song "Training Wheels", Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatasan/pseuds/hinatasan
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't know how to ride a bike. Yamaguchi teaches him. Or, at least tries to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	Love Everything You Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was inspired by a tiktok and a melanie martinez song: training wheels. enjoy this oneshot! 
> 
> unedited.

“Yamaguchi, teach me how to ride a bike.”

The olivette almost dropped his jaw at the sudden request. Maybe it was a demand, but Yamaguchi could care less that Tsukishima had rudely suggested something. Not only that, but his  _ help  _ with something so simple, so cliché: riding a bike. 

In the many years the pair had known each other, Yamaguchi couldn’t fish a single memory out of his brain of Tsukishima riding a bike. It was crazy how fast he realized that his six foot two best-friend secret crush had never done such a popular thing, even at this age. So, Yamaguchi did the right thing and agreed to help him one weekend.

It was windy, not the best day to start learning how to ride something such as a bike. Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind, as long as it was warm. Yamaguchi had rolled his discarded bike from when he used to ride it all the time from his house to a random parking lot, clear of any cars. 

“Do you need knee pads? I have some at my house, I can go get them,” Yamaguchi suggested, looking around wearily to make sure they were  _ actually  _ alone. 

“I’ll be fine.” Tsukishima scoffed in return, hooping a leg around the bike and seating himself on the old leather seat. Yamaguchi grimaced at how low it was. 

“How come you never learned to ride a bike before?” he blurted out.

Tsukishima gave him a cold glance. “I was too focused on my brother’s volleyball crap that I didn’t venture out to do normal pre-teen things, I guess.”

That wasn’t an answer he was expecting.

“Right, so um, why did you decide to learn now?” Yamaguchi slid over, touching his hand to the smooth metal bars that Tsukishima was holding onto. 

The other male shrugged, “I don’t want to be the only person in school that doesn’t know how to ride something as simple as a bike.”

Yamaguchi blinked down at him. “Oh.”

Tsukishima slapped his hand away from the bars, gripping them tightly. Yamaguchi snickered, pulling them away and watching Tsukishima lift a foot to one of the pedals, ready to take off. With a subtle push, he was riding a little on the street. Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima lifted his other foot, pushing the opposite pedal on the other side of the bike. It looked like he at least knew the gist of it.

Then, he swerved and landed on his side with a loud metal sound of the bike slapping the concrete and the chain getting off the track.

Yamaguchi ran over, which wasn’t very far, and looked at Tsukishima who was looking up at him with an annoyed look. The blond reached out a hand, and Yamaguchi helped him back onto his feet with a little tug. They both glanced at the bike, wheels turning and the chain broken and now on the parking lot floor. 

“Sorry. I’ll buy you a new one-”

“No! No, Tsukki, it’s fine,” Yamaguchi pulled his hand away from his, waving them in front of his torso. Tsukishima gave him a skeptical look, turning and walking towards the now broken bike. He lifted it up, watching the chain dangle from the gears. Yamaguchi sighed, following him and grabbing the chain and realizing it had actually snapped in half. There was no hope for this bike after all, unless he bought a new chain.

“It’s definitely broken. Oh well, it didn’t have much to live for anyways.” Yamaguchi sheepishly smiled, helping Tsukishima carry the bike to the dumpster at the far corner of the parking lot. They rested it against the metal, Tsukishima pulling back to wipe his hands on his shorts. 

“I must’ve been too heavy.” he finally said. Yamaguchi glanced at him, giggling a bit before shaking his head. “Nonsense. It was bound to happen at one point. That bike was really old, my family and I got it from a thrift shop anyways. Don’t worry, Tsukki!” he poked the taller’s chest, smiling up at him.

Tsukishima smiled back.

That’s when Yamaguchi realized he was bleeding from multiple places. He forgot Tsukishima fell along with the bike.

“You’re bleeding!” he grabbed his arm, looking at his elbows then glancing down to his knees, which were skidded with dirt and blood. “Ah, didn’t realize.” Tsukishima pulled his arm away, frowning. “It’s nothing to be worried about, Yams.” he flushed bright red.

“It’s a completely valid reason to be worried! C’mon, let’s go to my house.” he grabbed his hand, tugging on it.

The walk was silent and filled with nothing but awkward shuffling of footsteps. It was sunset now, coming up to the point of night. Yamaguchi still grasped Tsukishima’s hand, well,  _ wrist,  _ and as they neared Yamaguchi’s house Tsukishima pulled his hand away from him. Yamaguchi jumped up to the porch, unlocking the door and putting his shoes on the welcome mat. Tsukishima copied him, following the smaller inside with silence. 

Yamaguchi rushed over to the bathroom, opening the cabinets until he found band-aids. The wounds weren’t that bad, they wouldn’t get infected. 

Tsukishima sat on his bed when he came into his room, awaiting Yamaguchi’s return so he could heal him. The shorter of the two kneeled down, putting colorful bandages on his knee wounds before grabbing his arms, doing the same to those scratches. 

“See! All better.” he smiled, leaping onto his bed. His parents weren’t home, they were away on business trips. That left Yamaguchi and Tsukishima alone in Yamaguchi’s house, on his bed, staring at each other.

Until Tsukishima kissed him.

Yamaguchi felt like he knew it was coming, but he was fully surprised to feel the blond’s lips flush against his own, giving him a sweet peck before pulling away with a blush dusting his cheeks. Yamaguchi blinked, trying to process  _ what the fuck  _ just happened. 

“Sorry!” he blurted out instead.

“Sorry?”

“I don’t know what to say.” 

Tsukishima sighed. “It’s fine. It was an impulsive decision anyways,” he shifted uncomfortably.

Yamaguchi grabbed him, hugging his stiff body. “Do you like me?” he whispered. Tsukishima let his body relax into Yamaguchi’s hold, turning ever so slightly so the shorter’s head was resting against his chest.

“Mmm.” he hummed.

Yamaguchi poked his chest. “‘Cause I like you. A lot,” he pulled away, bringing his hands to Tsukishima’s shoulders. They locked eyes, hazel meeting yellow. “I never got to actually tell you because I knew you’d reject me, or the team would find out if we started dating. But, Kei, I have a lot of feelings towards you.” 

Tsukishima stared blankly at him before bursting into giggles. “How the hell did this go from you teaching me how to ride a bike to love confessions?” he snickered, bringing his hand to Yamaguchi’s thigh and rubbing softly. 

“You idiot, I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are SO appreciated!! have a great day/night <3


End file.
